If Only
by WishUponAStar1015
Summary: Terrence was unique. He was the only faerie with the dust-talent. Can you imagine how lonely that would be? One night he wishes on a falling star that he wouldnt be alone any longer. Is it possible that his wish could come true?
1. Prologue

**Right, I will tell everyone now that I had a little writers block for all of my other stories - sorry! I started on this one because it seemed interesting, but I will warn people now that I won't update this until either I'm suffering from writers block again, have sudden inspiration, or people message me to continue. (Don't worry, I'll probably end up updating more often than not.)**

**

* * *

**

**If Only**

**Prologue**

* * *

In the world one can look to the sky and see two distinct stars. These two stars are very close to one another and, if you can believe, the star on the right is a world called Neverland.

Neverland was home to different imaginative beings – mermaids, pirates, and Native Americans to name a few – but the most magical of all of them would be the faeries. Faeries were small human-like beings that could do wondrous things.

There were the nature talent faeries – light, garden, water, animal, fast-flying, snow/ice – and then there were the other talents. There were the tinker talent faeries, the art talent faeries, the cooking faeries, and the music faeries.

But, above all, there was one faerie that was more important than all of the others. He was a certain male faerie by the name of Terrence and he was a dust talent faerie. Terrence was the one who distributed the pixie-dust. Faeries used pixie-dust to fly and the faeries needed to fly in order to complete their jobs. It was a part of their very existence…so being the only dust-talent faerie was extremely important.

But it was also extremely lonely.

Terrence was a good looking faerie, but for some reason he shied away from others. He was extremely shy, but that might be because he was the only one in his talenthood.

The dust-talent faerie, or, since he was male he would be called a 'sparrow man', had a nice complexion with shortish shaggy platinum blond hair. He wore a cap made out of the top of an acorn and wore a light brown tunic with darker brown pants. He wore a vest the same color as his pants and light brown boots were on his feet. A leather satchel carried his dust-talent equipment while brown leather guards were on his wrists.

See, he wasn't bad looking. Just shy.

Now, normally the blue-eyed male faerie would be tending to his duties, but for some reason…he decided to go star gazing. He had a feeling that something was going to happen soon and he hoped with all his might that another dust-talent faerie would be appearing soon. And, as a small blush appeared on his face, he hoped that the new dust-talent faerie would be a girl.

As the blue-eyed dust-talent stared at the sky, a giant star streaked across his field of vision. He gasped, darting from his sitting position to hover in the air. The star was beautiful!

The front of the star was a combination of a pale mint green and the same blue as his eyes while the tail falling behind it was only the pale minty green. Even further behind it, the remnants of the star fell like the dust he tended to.

"Please," he whispered, "I wish I wasn't alone anymore." He pleaded with the shooting star to make his wish come true. He sighed, knowing that the chances of his wish coming true were slim to none, but he couldn't help but try. With one last glance towards the sky, he went back to his duties as the Dust Keeper.

What he didn't know was that in on Earth, a child's laughter caused a flower to fall from its place in someone's window. That particular flower, a lotus blossom, floated in the wind before a seed from the lotus detached itself, carried by the bubbly laughter. The seed was swept away – to Neverland.


	2. The New Faerie

**So, I wrote this chapter because someone requested it. =D That's the way to go lol**

**Thanks to:**

**I Am Number Eight - I know right. I felt so bad for Terrence being the only dust-talent...if that is what he is o.o**

**I'll die befor I tell u my nam - Sure, I'll continue. This story really is a side project for me so I'll only continue if someone asks me to, I get an idea for the story, or if I have writers block for the other stories, but I will continue. =)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

**The New Faerie**

* * *

The wind and laughter carried the seed all the way to Neverland. Just as it was about to land in the water, a female fast-flying faerie caught sight of it. Flying her fastest, she created a small whirlwind around it so it wouldn't land in the water. If it did, then the faerie would be lost to them.

The fast-flying faerie was well known around Neverland as a temperamental female. Her name was Vidia. She had long black hair tied up with a dyed purple leaf. She also wore a dark violet top with a matching pair of breeches and shoes with a belt of lighter purple leaves. She also wore matching purple slippers.

Now, usually, the other fast-flying faeries stayed away from her. Her attitude was horrible, but when they saw the seed she was bringing in all by herself they decided to help. Four of them swooped down to help her guide the seed into the hollow where all of the other faeries lived, attracting the attention of the rest of the faeries.

Terrence, who was tending his duties once again, was surprised when a rush of faeries flew past him.

"Hey!" he shouted, catching the attention of his long time friend, Tinker Bell. She was a pretty tinker-talent faerie with blond hair tied in a bun and bright blue eyes. She also wore a short lime green dress with matching slippers.

"Terrence, hey!" she replied with a smile as she fluttered down to where he was standing.

"What's going on?" he questioned, motioning towards the swarm of faeries flying towards the fast-flying faeries.

"There's a new faerie in Pixie-Hollow, Terrence!" Tinker Bell exclaimed, grabbing the dust-talent's hand and dragging him through the sky. The two of them flew to the area where the other faeries were gathering. Each talenthood had their own area to sit in so Tinker Bell went off to sit with the other tinker-talents while he sat by himself in a lonely alcove. When it was time, he was to put a cup of pixie-dust on a small mushroom, but that was for later.

The fast-flying faeries carefully sat the seed down on the raised stage-like area of roots and everyone waited with bated breath to see the new fairy. After a few seconds, the seed glowed a soft silver color and a small faerie girl unfurled.

Terrence was amazed. His blue eyes were wide and it was as if he was in a trance. The new faerie was quite pretty in that petite and shy way. She has straight shoulder length silvery hair and bright amber eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless dark dress with a willowy ankle length skirt. She wore no shoes.

The new faerie looked around, seemingly nervous about being around so many faeries, but when her eyes locked on the bright blue orbs that framed Terrence's face a small smile appeared on her lips.

Suddenly, a bright golden light signified the arrival of the Faerie Queen Clarion. She was a magnificent faerie with beautiful golden wings. She was clothed in a glittering golden dress as she floated down towards the new faerie.

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here." Queen Clarion said with a smile, "Now, let's see about those wings." She said with a soothing voice. The new faerie smiled at her as the Queen moved behind her small form. Her wings, previously hidden from view, were healed by the Queen. Everyone gasped, loving the silvery glow of her wings.

"She's gonna be a water-talent for sure!" one of the water-talent faeries whispered to rest of the faeries in her talenthood.

The new faerie gave out a bell-like giggle as the Queen helped her fly for the first time. The two twirled in a circle before the Queen helped her settle down once again.

"Go ahead, little one." The Queen stated as several mushrooms sprouted from the floor of the stadium. One by one the talenthoods brought forth a piece of their talent. The animal-talents brought forth an egg, the water-talents a bobble of water, the tinker-talents a small hammer, the garden-talents a flower and so on. Terrence gulped as he brought forth a small cup filled with pixie-dust. Queen Clarion smiled at him as he put it down on the last mushroom and flittered back towards his empty leaf.

It was time for the new faerie to be sorted into a talenthood.


	3. The Dust Talent

**So this is where she gets her talent. I actually planned out the rest of the story in short chapters. There are about 90 something of them, so the story won't end soon.**

**Thanks to:**

**I Am Number Eight - Here you go, the next chapter! Terrence gets his wish.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The Dust Talent**

* * *

Terrence watched with bated breath at the starlight haired faerie twitched her wings, bright amber colored eyes watching the other talents place their items on the small mushrooms. Tinker Bell placed a small hammer on her mushroom and gave the silver haired faerie a withering glance – she saw how her friend looked at the new faerie and she was a bit wary of her. Things might be a bit awkward if she ended up being a Tinker-talent.

"How will I know which one to choose?" the silver haired faerie asked Queen Clarion in a small, gentle voice. Terrence was entranced by everything about her. It was like his wish came true! If only she would become a Dust-talent!

"My dear, you'll know." the shimmering taller faerie Queen replied with a smile, "Now go on." She shooed the smaller faerie away and she went towards the first mushroom. It was the one beside the small cup filled with pixie-dust.

"Water…" she whispered, reaching out to pick up the water bubble. It stayed still in her hands and everyone let out a sigh, thinking she was a Water-talent, but then the bubble popped in her face. She sighed and moved onto the next one.

"Animal…" she whispered, picking up the egg. Just when everyone thought she would have been an Animal-talent, but then the egg cracked. Fortunately it was just an egg for this purpose and there was nothing inside of it.

"Garden…" she whispered and just when she picked up the flower that was set onto the mushroom shriveled in her hands.

Terrence watched with wide eyes, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. So far, none of the Talenthoods were able to welcome a new member. His Talenthood, of one so far, still stood a chance. He still stood a chance!

"Light…" the faerie whispered as she tried to grasp a ball of light that was hovering on top of one of the mushrooms, but the ball of light disappeared just as her fingertips touched the ray of light, it disappeared.

"Fast-flying…" and even before she got to the small whirlwind, it disappeared. The silver haired faerie looked extremely downhearted before she continued on.

"Tinker…" but the small hammer broke apart in her hands.

"Cooking…" the bowl full of flour turned to dust.

"Healing…" the bandages shriveled up into nothing.

"Tailor…" the fabric shredded in her hands.

"Art…" all of the crafting supplies boiled until they were spoiled. Every single item she was going to pick up was destroyed by some unseen force. Everyone was watching with wide eyes. Did this mean that she was going to be a long awaited Dust-talent?

"Dust." She finally came to the small cup filled with pixie-dust. She picked the cup up and happened to look Terrence in the eye. A hopeful gleam was in his blue orbs; he desperately hoped that she wouldn't become an outcast. The outcasts had no talents and eventually became pixies, but that was a story for another day.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room. The cup that the silver haired faerie was holding had begun to shine. The pixie dust that was inside the cup floated around her form, letting her glow a soft silver to match her hair and wings.

She was, indeed, a Dust-talent faerie.

Terrence thought that his heart was going to stop. Finally, after all of his hopes, dreams, prayers, and wishes…his one desire had finally come true. He wasn't alone anymore.

"Congratulations, my dear. You are the newest Dust-talent faerie." Queen Clarion said above the midst of cheers and whistles, "Welcome to your new home, Carita." The Queen gave her a name that definitely described the new faerie. Meaning 'moonlit beauty', Terrence couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Now, Carita, come and meet your Talenthood." The Queen said despite the fact that Terrence was the only other faerie in the Talenthood. He stood there for a few moments before being shocked into moving forward.

"Hi…" he quietly said, his shyness kicking into overdrive. He mentally cursed himself as he winced, but his head snapped to the silver haired faerie when he heard her giggle.

"Hi…?" she questioned back in her soft voice, "Where are the others?" she questioned just as softly, obviously looking around for other Dust-talents. Terrence looked down sadly before answering her.

"You're looking at him." he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. The female faerie stared hard at him while the other faeries left, Queen Clarion smiled at the two of them before disappearing in a burst of light.

"Well…" Carita said, raking a hand through her starry colored tresses before offering the other Dust-talent a smile and her hand, "It seems like we'll become much closer than the other Talenthoods, won't we?" she softly stated. Her amber eyes twinkled as Terrence looked up, giving her a smile as well.

"Yeah. Seems like it." He said, hoping to the faerie gods that he wouldn't screw this up. Not when he just found her.


	4. A New Home

**Right so a new chapter. I've planned the chapters to be about 1k words or so for each chapter, so they'll be pretty short, but there will be a lot of chapters, so a lot of updates. **

**Thanks to:**

**Samwich520 - Aww, thanks! I'm glad you think the story is cute.**

**Aurola Seadevil - I know! He seemed to be very shy in the first movie (Yes, I admit to watching two of the movies)**

**PureAngelEyes - I updated XD Just for you guys.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**A New Home**

* * *

"Follow me." Terrence said to his talent-mate as he turned and took to the sky. His face reddened just the slightest as he felt her take his hand, but he shrugged the feeling off. He thought it was most likely because she was new at flying.

"Where are we going?" Carita asked as Terrence led her past the other Talenthood villages. He didn't say anything until they reached a large tree – the dust that they used to strengthen their wings was flowing down the side until it fell into a large pool.

"This is the Dust Tree. This is where we will give dust to the faeries each morning." Terrence explained through a dry mouth. He was painfully aware of the fact that the silver haired faerie was holding onto his hand even after the two of them had landed.

"Pretty." Carita murmured, "Will we live here, too?" she questioned. Terrence nodded and pointed to a few coves that were hidden in the top of the tree.

"Dust-talent faeries and Sparrow Men live up here." He said, giving Carita's hand a light tug. They flew up to the coves and the silver haired faerie's eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"Are we the only two Dust-talents?" she questioned, looking hard at the back of Terrence's head.

"Yeah." He replied with a blush on his face. He was glad that it was darker than normal inside their cove.

"Wow," Carita said, "It must have been really lonely for you."

"Yeah…until you came." He replied, wondering where he had gotten this newfound confidence from. She smiled softly at him until he came to an abrupt stop, making her crash into his back.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, stepping back and tripping over a root that was right behind her. She fell to the ground and landed painfully on her behind, but Terrence was beside her in mere seconds.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, panicking slightly. He had never done well with an injured faerie before and he certainly didn't want to be the cause of an injury to Carita. The silver haired faerie chuckled a little bit before opening her eyes.

"I'm fine, Terrence. It was my fault for running into you in the first place." She said. He opened his mouth to protest, but she beat him to it. "If you really want to help me, then just help me up. Think you can do that?" she questioned, holding out her hand.

"Yeah, I can manage that." He said in a sheepish voice. He had a strong urge to rub the back of his neck, but instead he held out his hand and gripped Carita's hand gently. He helped her up and led her to the cove next to his.

"This is my house." He said, pointing to the door with a small sun engraved on it. "If you ever need anything, just come on over. For anything, even if it's something little or stupid or even if you just feel like talking or…" he was cut off by Carita's musical chuckle.

"You're babbling." Was all she said before she chuckled again. She smiled, making the Sparrow Man weak in the knees. How could he act like this when he just met the faerie? He never acted this way when he met Tink for the first time.

"I'll come over if I have a problem." She confirmed, nodding her head. "Which one is my room?" she questioned, looking at the five other doors in the giant hallway.

"Well, all of them are empty, but furnished, so you can choose which one you want." He was secretly hoping that she would choose the one right across or right next to his. Luck was on his side when Carita flew over to the door next to his. It had a crescent moon engraved on the wood.

"Perhaps it was made for me." she joked as she opened the door. As she stepped inside she gasped, smiling widely at the furniture inside. Everything was in shades of brown, black, and some sort of silvery color. There was a bed made out of twigs, but the stuffing inside the mattress was made of a few bird feathers – very soft. The blankets were made of woven grass – also very soft – and the other pieces of furniture were carved from random pieces of wood.

"There's some clothing in the wardrobe and some scissors and thread here if the clothing doesn't fit." Terrence said, getting the appropriate tools for her to work with.

"Well, I'm no Tinker or Tailor talent, but I think I can manage." She giggled to herself. A flush immediately took his face hostage again.

"I'm kidding! You can stay if you want, but just make sure to cover your eyes." she said in a kind voice. Terrence started to splutter again and immediately flew to the nearest corner of the room, facing the wood and clamping his eyes shut. He was shy and he wasn't about to peek on her when she was changing. He would have left the room, but she was in front of the door.

"Hm…I think this will do nicely." He heard her murmur to herself and soon after he heard the snipping of the scissors. She started to hum to herself and right then and there he thought that there should have been a Singing Talenthood. But, right as he thought of it, he banished the thought. If there were, then she wouldn't have been a Dust-talent…and he wanted her to like him more than anything.

"Almost done!" she chirped and he heard the rustling of clothes before he heard an "Okay, you can look!" she was actually very quick – or was he just thinking for a long time?

Terrence turned around and his breath was taken away. Carita had somehow managed to transform the meager clothing into an outfit that looked marvelous on her! She wore a dark brown dress that had a sweetheart neckline. The neckline was modestly cut and it had crisscross sleeves around the neck. There were two pieces of fabric on her arms that looked like sleeves, but they weren't attached to the dress itself. They had bell openings on the bottom and black ribbons were holding them up at the top. She wore black slip on shoes and wore a black ribbon around her neck as well. The end of the dress was at her mid thigh and two slits were running up to her waist, but she was wearing a pair of light tan pants underneath them.

"Beautiful…" was all Terrence could think of, but he didn't realize that he spoke out loud.


	5. Hopeful Redemption

**Right, so here's chapter four! I'm a little under the weather at the moment so it came out a little later than I thought it was going to come out, plus the fact that I started summer school (yes, I torture myself with optional classes in the summer. Right now it's a religon class about philosophy and then an English class in about a month...XD) but we get Fridays off, so three days to write and update.**

**Thanks to:**

**Aurola Seadevil - Yeah, not a complete fool XD but a fool nonetheless.**

**Anonymous Person - Aww, i'm sorry that you have a broken arm, but I'm glad that my story helped keep your mind off of it so far. =D**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Hopeful Redemption**

* * *

Terrence was only aware of the giggling of the beautiful faerie in front of him. He looked at her, tilting his head in confusion. His eyes must have conveyed his confusion for she stopped giggling after a while and floated towards him on her silvery wings.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" she questioned, a bright rosy blush decorating her cheeks. Terrence's eyes widened and he stood there, gaping, before his cheeks blossomed in the redness of the world as well.

"I-ah…I…yes…" he blurted out before making a mad dash to the door. He flew away from their houses and didn't stop until he was far away in his hideout. Nobody knew about this place except for him. It was at the very top of the Dust Dispenser – there was an empty nook behind the tip where the dust would fall.

He sat brooding for hours, not even realizing that Carita might be confused as to why he was acting that way.

Carita, in fact, was curious as to why he had been acting that way. She debated for about an hour whether or not she should go to find him, but she decided she would rather explore. She set out on an adventure, deciding to walk instead of fly. It was true that she was a Dust Talent, but she really had no idea what that entailed. Terrence would have to teach her everything about it the next day when she started her Talent-based job.

She walked out from where their rooms were located and saw a large pool of dust. It was beautiful – there was a waterfall of dust falling from a small opening at the top to pool at the bottom, but to make sure the pool didn't overflow, there was an opening in the bottom of the pool. She couldn't see where the bottom of the pool went – and so she couldn't see where the dust ended up – but she somehow knew that the dust was recycled so that it fell down the waterfall like structure once again.

She walked over to the edge of the pool and knelt down. She could feel the stares of the others on her as they flew to their homes, ready for the night of sleep that was to come, but Carita couldn't ignore the stares any longer. She fluttered her shiny silver wings and took to the air. She looked around for something to do – someplace to explore, and finally found something glitter out of the corner of her eye. It was coming from the top of the pool of dust – the waterfall Dust Dispenser.

From inside Terrence's hidden spot, the blond sparrow man was freaking out. He was pressed up against the far corner, praying to whatever higher being that was out there that Carita wouldn't find his hidden spot. If she did then he wouldn't be able to hide from her whenever he did something stupid or embarrassing. He didn't mind sharing with her – it could have been an interesting experience – but if she knew where he was and he did something embarrassing…he would only be able to hide in his room. Then, Carita would know where he was and somehow coax him out of the room with her alluring voice. The blond Dust Talent started to freak out even more when she came closer to the entrance, but something caught her eye when she was just about to peer behind the beginning of the dust waterfall.

Much to Terrence's relief, she flew away. He crept out of his hiding spot and looked towards the sky, surprised to see he had spent so much time in his hiding place. He fluttered to the ground, noticing that Carita had landed back in front of the pool of Dust. Oh, he saw the reason she had floated back towards the ground. She was out of Dust and, therefore, had been forced to land to the ground. She was looking at her wings in confusion – apparently nobody had explained about the Dust to her.

Now was his chance to act less like an idiot!

He landed behind her and cleared his throat. It seemed like the plausible thing to do…and a smart thing to do. If he had been standing right behind the lovely faerie, he would have been slapped right in the face. Her arm went up when she whirled around, gasping in surprise.

"Oh! Terrence, you startled me." he chuckled at her, their earlier conversation partially forgotten. She was still breathtaking in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I noticed that you needed a bit of help." He chuckled again when Carita blushed. It was her turn to be embarrassed.

"Um…yeah. I seem to be out of Dust…? Or something along those lines?" she questioned him. Terrence nodded and led her over to the side of the Dust pool.

"You're a Dust Talent, so I'll get you some gear tomorrow, but you'll be starting to do this, too…hand out Dust, I mean." He rambled a bit as they both kneeled down. He took out a small cup on a string and threw it into the pool of Dust.

"Since you're a Dust Talent, you can control how much of the Dust actually stays in the cup. You can actually collect it with your hands, but it'll make you really energized, so I stick to the cups. Other talents can't touch the Dust – it's too dangerous – so we're the only ones who can distribute the Dust in the mornings. Well, besides Queen Clarion." Terrence rambled again, much to Carita's amusement. She actually found it quite cute.

"Right, so after you throw the cup in, you slowly reel it back. Your Talent lets you keep the Dust in the cup…and I've already told you that, sorry." He said, blushing a bit. "And, once you reel it in, you gently pour it over the faerie or sparrow man's head." He said with a smile, pouring the dust over Carita's head. He only filled the cup a little less than halfway since it was time for them to sleep. After he was done, he coiled his rope up and replaced it in his pack.

"And now it's time for bed." He said with a smile. She nodded and got up at the same time he did, feeling slightly more energized, but still tired.

"Thanks, Terrence. You might have to help me a bit tomorrow." She said with a worried glint in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I will." He said. He walked her to her room and gathered his courage, but before he could do anything Carita stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for being so kind to me, Terrence." She said, "Goodnight."

And with that he was left out in the hallway with a flaming red face.

"Goodnight…" he whispered to himself.


	6. First Day on the Job

**Kinda short, I know, but sometimes things happen to fall that way. **

**Please vote on my poll! I would like to know who your favorite male Naruto character is. If he's not listed, then leave in a review or something!**

**Thanks to:**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting - I know right? I like the cute moments in this story, but wait until the problems start to pop up. Oh noes!**

**Aurola Seadevil - lol I'm glad you thought it was funny XD**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**First Day on the Job**

* * *

Carita woke the next morning feeling extremely nervous. What if she somehow messed up her job? Terrence had reassured her the day before that it was easy – but she was new to this! She was sure that she would mess today up one way or another.

The female Dust Talent rose from her surprisingly comfortable bed, stretching and washing herself before she changed into her clothing. She had made sure she had enough outfits for a week or so before she would have to do laundry. After she had gotten herself something to eat – some sort of pastry that was inside her pantry – she decided to go see if Terrence was awake. It was pretty early after all and she was sure that nobody besides the Light Talent faeries would be up.

The silvery winged faerie tiptoed through her door, looking up at the sky. It really wasn't as early as she thought, but since Carita didn't have a window in her room she wouldn't have known.

She sighed and walked forward enough to see that Terrence was already awake. It seemed normal enough – they had to get up early in order to give everyone their Dust rations, right? Terrence was kneeling down in front of the great Dust pool that welled in front of their homes. He had thrown in his cup and was currently reeling it back in. His wings were shimmering lightly so she could only guess that the dust he was gathering was for her.

"Terrence?" she questioned suddenly, startling him. He jerked up, twirling around and sending the sparkling grains everywhere.

"Whoa!" Carita gasped out as she lurched forward to grab the blond male's hand to save him from slipping into the pool of the glittering grains. She pulled him forward, tripping backwards and coughing when he landed on top of her.

"Sorry!" Terrence's face flushed red once again. He was doing a lot of that lately.

"Ouch…" she gasped when she realized that she had landed in an awkward position on her wing.

"Oh no, I'm sorry…" the Sparrow Man said quietly once again as he flittered around her.

"No, it's ok." She groaned out, trying to reach the spot that hurt. Terrence, seeing what Carita was doing, took hold of her wing and rubbed the injured area until the pain ebbed away.

"Sorry." He sighed once again, but she was interrupted by a soft giggle.

"Terrence…you've got Dust all over you." The silvery winged faerie giggled, pointing to his shimmering vest. He looked down and let out a yelp as he tried to brush the clingy substance from his clothing.

"Well, you're no better!" he laughed out, pointing to her hair. Since they were Dust-talents they could control the amount of Dust they absorbed through their skin. He laughed heartily as Carita shook her hair out, sneezing when a great cloud of Dust tumbled from her hair. When she was done, the two of them stared at each other for a few seconds before someone cleared their throat behind them.

It was the Fast-Flying faerie from the day before – Carita recognized her, but she never got her name.

"Could the two of you _hurry_ it up? I've got a job to do sometime today!" the rude faerie grumbled, tapping her foot. Terrence frowned at the faerie, but his normal calm personality refused to let him get angry. Actually, Terrence normally never became angry with anyone.

"Sure thing, Vidia." He said before turning to Carita. "Do you want to try first or do you want me to explain how things are done again?" he questioned, remembering that he explained what to do to her the night before.

"Um…I can give it a try."

"Oh, will you stop giving each other the googly eyes and give me my Dust already?" Vidia hollered at them, obviously impatient. Carita had to admit that the Fast-Flying talent made her extremely nervous. A blush formed on her face and she took the bundle from Terrence. It turned out that he had given her a pack that looked exactly like his. She didn't have enough time to look through all of what was in there, but she took out the cup and the thick wire attached to it.

"Now, throw it in." Terrence's soft voice came from behind her. His presence gave her the courage to swing the twine, and the cup attached to it, and plop it into the mass of Dust. She concentrated, feeling the dust fill the cup up and, when it was ready, she reeled it back in. The amount of Dust in the cup was perfect – the top was flat and there were no excess sparkling granules to be found.

"You're doing great." Terrence complimented from behind her.

"Hurry it up!" Vidia complained from behind her as a couple of other faeries started to appear. They, at least, didn't seem as hurried as Vidia was. Carita carefully carried the cup of Dust over to the Fast-Flying talent and poured it over her head and shoulders. Once the Dust had been absorbed into her body, Vidia left without any word of thanks.

"That was rude." One of the faeries said. Carita remembered them from the other day as well. The one who had spoken was wearing a short green dress, that had no back, and green shoes with little pompoms on it. Her blond hair was up in a bun.

"Yeah." Carita responded weakly.

"I think you did a good job, Carita." Terrence said from beside her. She turned to him and smiled back but neither of the two noticed the displeased look on the green clad faerie's face.


	7. Author's Note

I apologize to all of my readers and fans, but this is what I feel like I have to do. Either I'm going to let someone take over my stories, or I'm going to delete all of them with the intention on reposting some heavily edited (some not heavily edited) stories. I'm going to repost one at a time and I've decided on posting my Naruto story first. I will put up a new poll asking people to vote on the one they want me to work on after I finish the Naruto story.

The reason why I haven't posted in the last year or so is difficult to explain, but a rough summary would be that I was Saved by the Lord and I found a wonderful relationship with the man of my dreams. I've been working on some original stuff and I hope to have some stuff published in the future.

Thank you for being so understanding.


End file.
